


Riddles and Gryffindors

by Runic_Purple_Panda



Series: Riddles, Gryffindors, Detectives, and Ravenclaws [1]
Category: Gotham (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Complete, Ficlet, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3834937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic_Purple_Panda/pseuds/Runic_Purple_Panda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry didn’t expect to find his soulmate while hunting down a Death Eater in Gotham.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riddles and Gryffindors

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Universe where your soulmate's first words to you are written somewhere on your body.

As if hunting down the few remaining Death Eaters hadn’t been hard enough, they had escaped to America, which was nearly 38 times bigger than the UK. The members of Dumbledore’s Army that had become Aurors had been split up between the last known locations of the Death Eaters. Harry himself had gotten Gotham, a city filled with so much corruption the Death Eater he was chasing would fit right in. Harry had been assigned two of Gotham’s best detectives to help him search. He got along with the older one about as well as he got along with Malfoy.

“Are all you Brits so pasty?” Bullock asked.

“Are all you Yanks so condescending?” Harry shot back.

“No, just him,” Gordon informed him.

“Lovely.”

A tall, skinny, bespectacled man practically bounced up to them. “Detectives.”

“Ed, what’ve you got?” Gordon asked.

“What is light as a feather, yet no man can hold it for long?”

“Another riddle, Nygma? Your turn Brit.” Nygma turned expectantly to Harry, who grimaced.

“Sorry luv, if I was any good at riddles I would have been a Ravenclaw instead of a Gryffindor.”

“I don’t even know what a Gryffindor is, but I have one,” Nygma said before hugging him.

“Whoa, wait, what?” Bullock asked, sharing a confused glance with Gordon, who shrugged.

“Yes you do,” Harry said, hugging him back. “Gotham doesn’t seem as bad as I thought if my soulmate is here.”

“Those were your words,” Bullock realized.

Harry pulled back the sleeve of his jacket, and Ed immediately let go so he could inspect the words trailing around Harry’s wrist.

“That is definitely my handwriting,” Ed said, smugly. The sentence _I don’t even know what a **Gryffindor** is, but I have one._ looped around Harry’s wrist in Gryffindor red, with the exception of the word _Gryffindor_ , which was green, in Ed's cursive script. “And that’s my favorite shade of green.”

“Where are mine? Can I see?”

“Not in public. I don’t think the detectives would appreciate it if I were to drop my pants right now.”

“Please don’t,” Bullock said, as Harry trailed his eyes up and down Ed’s legs, trying to guess where exactly his words were on the other man.

“How is it you aren’t constantly being punched in the face?” Harry asked Bullock.


End file.
